


Infatuation

by teh_jules



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bros trying on some lipstick, Curious House, Deutsch | German, House wants to try shit, Houson, Infidelity, Julies Lipstick, Just a normal friday night with House, Just bros being bros, Lipstick, M/M, Male Slash, Season 2, Sexual Identity, Slash, Wilson just goes with it, bros before hoes, hilson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lippenstift umgibt ein Mysterium das Männer nicht verstehen. Doch wenn es jemand lösen kann, dann House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Niemals zuvor gepostete Fic von ca. 2007/08, nun fertig gestellt. Seltsam, aber ich fand die Idee witzig.

**Infatuation  
**

by Jules

 

~*~

 

Wilson hatte House gegen Ende ihres Lunchs mitgeteilt das Julie für diesen Freitag nach New York, zu einer Wohltätigkeitsgala, fahren und erst recht spät wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Dies war beinahe so gut wie eine Einladung, auch wenn es bedeutete das House das Bier selbst besorgen müsste, da die Wilsons zwar sehr ausreichend an Wein ausgestattet waren, Bier jedoch nichts war was Julie gerne in ihrem Kühlschrank sah.

 

Dies war etwas was alle Frauen Wilsons gemeinsam hatten. Das und das sie keinen Geschmack in Sachen Krawatten hatten (obwohl House sich _auch_ vorstellen konnte das Wilson sich dafür selbst zu verantworten hatte).

 

Dies warf natürlich für House die Frage auf, nach welchen Kriterien Wilson seine Gattin aussuchte oder ob er sich einfach fragte welche der Frauen, mit denen er zur Zeit schlief, am wenigsten zu ihm passte.

 

Nun gut, er übertrieb.

 

Aber natürlich _hatte_ Wilson ein Problem. Offensichtlich, da er immer wieder ein und den selben Fehler wiederholte. House wusste nicht zu was Wilson das machte: Sehr zuversichtlich oder einfach nur verblendet und naiv.

 

Wilson blendete, spielte den Menschen etwas vor. Nicht weil er das selbst wollte, eher weil andere es von ihm erwarteten. _D_ _a_ lag, Houses Meinung nach, sein Problem: Er heiratete Frauen die zu Dr. James Wilson, seinem Haus, dem weißen Zaun davor, dem silbernen Mercedes und der idealisierten Vorstellung einer Familie (Die selbst nach 36 Jahren auf diesem miserablem Planeten nicht ganz aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war) passten.

 

Leider hatten diese Frauen keine Ahnung was sie mit dem Mann darunter anfangen sollten.

 

Was vielleicht (oder zumindest teilweise, da sich Houses Theorien Wilson betreffend von Tag zu Tag änderten) erklärte warum Wilson mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, als mit der derzeitigen Ehefrau.

 

Oder warum die Ehefrauen ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt immer begannen sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, ob es nun Wohltätigkeitsarbeit oder dem Pool-Jungen war, spielte in diesem Fall keine größere Rolle.

 

Julie war also weg und House würde für diesen Abend in das Haus seines Freundes ziehen und so tun, als könne er nicht unter all den Designer Möbeln und perfekt ausgerichteten Bildern im Wohnzimmer, die Scherben seiner Ehe sehen.

 

Alles an dem Haus war seltsam nüchtern und unausgefüllt, so dass selbst Wilson immer wie ein Fremder wirkte.

 

House fühlte sich, wenn er sich auf der Couch nieder ließ immer ein wenig so, als würden sie im Haus seiner Eltern sitzen und eine Party feiern bis sie zurück kämen. Es fühlte sich seltsam und verboten an. Es war genau das richtige für diesen Abend.

 

House warf die Nachos auf dem Kaffeetisch vor dem Sofa, streifte seine Schuhe ab und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch. Er konnte Wilson in der Küche hören. Er stellte zwei Flaschen auf die Arbeitsplatte, den Rest des Biers in den Kühlschrank.

 

Im Fernsehen lief eine Vorschau für die nächste Folge von _The O.C._ und House drehte das Volumen ein wenig auf, mehr um Wilson zu nerven, als wirklich hören zu wollen was passieren würde.

 

Er sah nicht auf, als er Wilson das Wohnzimmer betreten hören konnte und er schaute auch nicht auf, als dieser ihm das Bier in die Hand drückte und sich schließlich neben ihn setzte.

 

Es dauerte bis zum zweiten Bier, das Wilson zuerst seine Krawatte lockerte und schließlich, als die Flasche zur Hälfte leer war, die Hemdärmel aufrollte. House sah an dieser Stelle auf. Inzwischen sahen sie _Tomb Raider_ und Wilsons Blick war auf Angelina Julies Brüste fixiert, während seine Finger den Stoff hoch schoben. Wilsons Unterarme erschienen hell und perfekt im blitzendem Licht des Fernsehers. House beobachtete diesen Vorgang aufmerksam.

 

Er lehnte sich zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Bier, bevor er schließlich einen längst überfälligen Vergleich zwischen Angelinas und Cuddys Dekolletee machte, der Wilson zum Lachen brachte (,er dabei seinen Hals entblößte; diese beinahe Rundung, die Erhebung seines Adams Apfel.) House leckte zufrieden Krümel von seinen Fingern ohne den Blick von Wilson zu wenden.

 

Der Abend war nicht anders als alle anderen Abende die sie miteinander verbrachten; Sie tranken Bier, bestellten irgendwann Pizza oder Chinesisch, rissen Witze, diskutierten über vollkommen unwichtige und doch lebensnotwendige Dinge und Wilson nannte ihn im Verlauf des Gespräches zumindest einmal ‚Bastard‘.

 

Zwei Stunden später war House auf der äußerst teuren und überraschend bequemen Designer Couch vollkommen ausgebreitet und hatte es geschafft Wilson auf den Boden vor der Couch zu verbannen ( _„Ich muss doch mein Bein ausstrecken, Jimmy!“_ ) und sein Hühnchen süß-sauer zu stehlen.

 

Sie redeten über den neuen Porsche und House fand es erstaunlich das Wilsons Augen ein wenig glasig wurden, als sie über das Auto diskutierten und er versprach (etwas das er immer tat, wenn sie auf dieses Thema kamen) einen zu kaufen, wenn er seine Midlifecrisis erreichte. Man konnte fast meinen, dachte House, das Wilson es kaum abwarten konnte. Vielleicht würde es ihm gut tun, überlegte er. Er konnte dann seine Frau betrügen (weil man so etwas von einem Mann in diesem Alter beinahe erwartete), sich dann scheiden lassen, mit einer 21jährigen am Arm auftauchen und schließlich in seine Penis-Metapher einsteigen und in den Sonnenuntergang fahren. Wilson fragte wo House in diesem Bild war. Er antwortete das er natürlich bereits im Auto saß und auf ihn wartete.

 

Wilson lachte, mit zurückgelehntem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen. House grinste.

 

Danach war es eine Weile still. House aß immer noch sein Hühnchen, während Wilson durch schaltete und schließlich bei einer Werbesendung hängen blieb, für irgendwelche aufgemotzte Fitnessgeräte.

 

„Falls du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden willst“, sagte House nach einer Weile, „,so funktioniert es nicht.“

 

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf. House konnte es an seinem Bein spüren, dort wo Wilson sich angelehnt hatte. Wenn Wilson den Kopf hob, fühlte die Stelle sich kühl und entblößt an.

 

Würde ihn jemand (Nun, er musste zugeben das die Chancen sehr gering waren, da nur wenige Leute so aufmerksam waren. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen.) fragen ob er nur noch weiter aß um seine Hände zu beschäftigen, so hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht geantwortet, oder wäre geradewegs mit seinem Stock auf den Fuß dieser Person marschiert.

 

Sein Blick kehrte zum Fernseher zurück und er schob sich ein weiteres Stück Hühnchen in den Mund. Wilson gab ein Geräusch wie ein Stöhnen von sich und verkündete das er viel zu viel gegessen hatte. Sein Kopf lehnte wieder gegen Houses Bein und nach einiger Zeit stellte er fest, das Wilsons Augen geschlossen waren. House war sich sicher das er nicht schlief, denn er war jemand der während dem schlafen sabberte und sein Mund war weder offen noch glänzte er an den Mundwinkeln. Statt dessen sah sein Mund rundherum einladend aus.

 

(Und warum sollte er das auch nicht zugeben?)

 

House hatte vor langer Zeit akzeptiert das einige ihrer Abende unterschwellig vor Sex nur so troffen. Das immer die Möglichkeit bestand das _etwas_ geschehen würde und dann nichts geschah, weil sie sich trotz allem an die Regeln des Spiels hielten. Der sich aufdrängende Vergleich eines Tangos war selbst für sein angetrunkenes Hirn etwas zu klischeehaft und metaphorisch.

 

Sein Bein tat berets vom vorstellen weh.

 

Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem jüngeren Mann abwenden und dankte seinem vollem Terminkalender im Stillen das er noch nicht dazu gekommen war erneut zum Friseur zu gehen, was bedeutete das ihm sein etwas zu langes Haar in die Stirn fiel (und wenn Houses Handballen in diesem Augenblick kurz über seinen aufwachenden Schwanz fuhr, so hatte dies nichts mit Wilson zu tun).

 

Wäre dies ein Sexfilm, hätte House bereits abgeschaltet: Zu viel sexuelle Spannung war frustrierend. Wer wollte sich schon unaufgelöste sexuelle Spannung ansehen, wenn er einen Porno haben konnte?

Es gab einen Grund warum er sich einmal im Monat eine Prostituierte leistete.

 

Wilsons Kopf fiel etwas abrupt zurück, als House plötzlich sein Bein wegzog, sich von der Couch hievte und in Richtung Badezimmer humpelte. Er pinkelte im stehen, nur um Julie zu ärgern, und summte dabei vor sich hin. Sein Blick blieb an einem Objekt im Schrank, neben dem Spiegel, hängen. Er spülte, wusch sich halbherzig die Hände und griff dann nach dem kleinem schwarzen Objekt.

 

Er öffnete den Lippenstift und das Metall funkelte ihn kühl an, wie ein Mittäter, der genau wusste was er vor hatte und ihm verschwörerisch zu blinzelte. Er drehte den Stift vorsichtig heraus. Ein schönes Rot, beinahe Wein-Rot. Tief und samtig.

 

House stellte sich vor wie es aussehen würde wenn sich Wein-rote Lippen um seinen Schwanz schließen würden. Die verwischten Abdrücke, wenn sie fertig wäre. Einer Frau dabei zu zusehen wie sie Lippenstift auflegte, verband er immer noch mit den Momenten vor dem Sex. Wenn Stacy auf dem Bett sitzen würde, den Lippenstift zu ihren Lippen gehoben hatte und ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf, belustigt darüber was solch ein simpler Akt in ihm auslöste.

 

House drehte den Lippenstift wieder zu und setzte die Kappe wieder auf, legte das Minutenschnell zurück auf das Regal. Erst als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte kam ihm eine (vielleicht, etwas kindische) Idee und er kehrte mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück und ergriff den Gegenstand erneut.

 

Wilson saß nun wieder auf der Couch. Seine Krawatte hatte den Weg auf den Kaffeetisch gefunden, besprenkelt mit Nachokrümeln, inmitten einer Bierpfütze.

 

„Wusstest du das eine Frau drei Lippenstifte pro Jahr verputzt?“ fragte House und ließ sich neben Wilson nieder.

 

Dieser sah ihn nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Wilson wechselte das Programm.

 

„Was habe ich dieser Epiphanie zu verdanken?“ und antwortete sich dann selbst, indem er etwas halbherzig sagte: „Ich hoffe du warst nicht an Julies Schminksachen.“

 

„Würde ich es wagen anderleuts Privatsphäre zu überschreiten?“

 

„Verdient diese Frage eine Antwort?“

 

„Ich habe auch Gefühle.“ Wilson nickte und lächelte ungläubig.

 

House hatte den Lippenstift nun wieder geöffnet und sah ihn interessiert an.

 

„Was glaubst du? Wirkt es auch bei Männern?“ überlegte er nach einiger Zeit. Wilson sah etwas verwirrt auf.

 

„Eigentlich glaube ich wäre es besser für mich wenn ich nicht frage.“ meinte Wilson, wie zu sich selbst. Nächster Kanal. „Andererseits weiß ich das du nicht Ruhe gibst bevor ich gefragt habe. Also. Von was redest du?“

 

„Frauen mit Lippenstift sind sexy.“ erklärte House. „Sie legen Lippenstift auf damit Männer auf ihren Mund achten wenn sie etwas sagen.“

 

Wilson nickte und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

 

„Glaubst du das wirkt auch bei Männern?“ wiederholte House seine Frage erneut und bekam auch diesmal Wilsons skeptisch angehobene Augenbraue.

 

„Ich bezweifle es.“ Etwas schwang in Wilsons Stimme mit. Neugierde? Ablehnung? Interesse? Nichts so stark und gemischt mit Amüsement und einer gewissen Gereiztheit, über die House gelernt hatte hinweg zu gehen.

 

Statt dessen gab er ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und stellte den Lippenstift auf den Couchtisch vor sie. Eine Weile versuchten beide den Lippenstift zu ignorieren. Schließlich war es Wilson der sagte: „Ich denke Julie wird nichts dagegen haben wenn du es ausprobierst.“

 

House sah verschmitzt lächelnd auf.

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Wirklich.“

 

House hob den Lippenstift auf und hielt ihn Wilson hin. Sein Blick zeigte keine Überraschung, nur das peinliche berührt-sein eines ausgesprochen heterosexuellen Mannes und darunter. Schuld – was fast so gut war, als wenn Wilson selbst auf die Idee gekommen wäre.

 

Schuld war bei Wilson immer ein gutes Zeichen.

 

„Nicht männlich genug um es auszuprobieren?“ Eine Herausforderung. Er konnte sehen wie Wilson eine Anklage formte und bevor er Luft holte um ihm zu sagen er solle es doch selbst machen, war House bereits dabei die Farbe auf seinen Lippen zu verteilen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber wie es aussah. Aber er konnte sich vorstellen das es ein Anblick war.

 

Wilson sah ihn ein wenig schockiert an und schien sich schließlich innerlich damit abzufinden. House hielt den Lippenstift hoch und grinste.

 

„Nun, Kenosabe Wilson. Legt den Lippenstift auf.“

 

Wilson grinste verschmitzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade daran erinnert _das_ sie tatsächlich bereits durchgeknalltere Dinge getan hatten.

 

Der Lippenstift hing nun wieder zwischen ihnen in der Luft und Wilson schaffte es den Stift zu nehmen ohne Houses Finger zu berühren. Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte war Wilson aufgestanden und in Richtung Bad verschwunden.

 

Natürlich, _er_ brauchte einen Spiegel. Er verdrehte die Augen. House spielte mit dem Gedanken aufzustehen und ihm zu folgen, nur um zu sehen wie Wilson die Farbe auftrug. 

 

Wilson hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er den Raum wieder betrat. Von hier aus, wo House saß, sahen seine Lippen einfach dunkler aus, aber sie hatten auch kein Licht an. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das grelle Licht des Fernsehers.

 

House beugte sich zurück und knipste die kleine Stehlampe neben der Couch an. Wilsons Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal erhellt und House wurde klar das dies keine gute Idee gewesen war. Natürlich wirkte es nicht so, wie es bei einer Frau wirken würde, nein, dachte House für einen Moment sprachlos, ganz und gar nicht wie bei einer Frau.

 

Es gab kein rütteln und rühren daran das Wilson trotz der Farbe auf den Lippen trotzdem immer noch ein Mann war. Seine breiten Schultern, die schmalen Hüften und sein markantes Gesicht konnten diesen Umstand nicht einmal verbergen wenn er es wollte.

 

Er hatte immer noch nicht aufgesehen, wahrscheinlich in der festen Überzeugung das House sich über ihn lustig machen würde.

 

Wilson hatte mit erschreckender Genauigkeit seine Lippen mit der Farbe ausgefüllt und House bereute es dies nicht gesehen zu haben. Und das Wein-Rot war, wenn man es so sagen wollte, Wilsons Farbe.

 

Die Lider des jüngeren Mannes flatterten kurz, bevor er aufsah und Houses Blick hielt. House fragte sich beinahe erbost ob er das vorsätzlich tat: durch seine dichten Wimpern aufsehen, das ihm das Haar in die Stirn fiel, so dass House das Verlangen verspürte es aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, das beinahe erröten das ihn dazu brachte seinen Stock so hart umfassen zu müssen das er glaubte Abdrücke zu hinterlassen.

 

„House?“

 

Noch bevor Wilson seinen Namen beendet hatte war er halb-hart.

 

Sinnlich, dachte House. Nicht weiblich. Nicht einmal annähernd. Nein, House würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen das es seine Männlichkeit betonte, sie in einer Weise hervorrief die House unangenehm berührte.

 

Es machte ihm all die Teile gewahr, die er gelernt hatte erfolgreich zu ignorieren.

 

„Das war eine schlechte Idee.“ Die Worte klangen selbst in seinen Ohren wie ein Stöhnen.

 

Alles was danach folgte war auch irgendwie ein Fehler.

 

Er konnte sich in Zeitlupe dabei zusehen wie er die Hand ausstreckte und Wilsons Mund mit seinem Daumen berührte. Ihn zuerst nur gegen die weiche Haut preßte, bis er dann die Hand hinab gleiten ließ und sein Daumen über seinen Mund strich wie ein Schwert. Wie eine Wunde blühte der verschmierte Lippenstift nun über Wilsons Kinn.

 

House zog seine Hand zurück und die beiden Männer sahen sich unsicher an. Der Kuss der folgte war überstürzt.

 

House musste an billige Pornos denken. An Stacys blow-jobs und die Abdrücke auf seinem Schwanz von ihrem zu pinkem Lippenstift. Daran, wie sehr es ihn anmacht Frauen beim küssen zuzusehen und das dies eine sehr verdrehte Variante eines dieser Lesben-Küsse war. Naja, vielleicht auch nicht...

 

Wilsons Mund unter seinem fühlte sich nachgiebig an, erfüllte alle Erwartungen an die man dachte, wenn man seinen Mund sah. Das Gefühl des Lippenstiftes zwischen ihnen war seltsamer als der eigentliche Kuss. Aber House und Wilson waren beide Experten darin sich auf neue Situationen einzustellen.

 

Es war nicht einfach Wilson zurück in die Couch zu pressen, aber nach einigen Momenten gab er nach, lehnte sich zurück, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und House über ihn gebeugt war. Sein Schatten verdunkelte sein Gesicht und seine Augen erscheinen beinahe schwarz.

 

Für einige Augenblicke teilten sie ihren Atem, den Platz zwischen sich und das Wissen das dies auch jeden Tag zuvor oder danach hätte passieren können.

 

Sie hatten die Kontrolle verloren und waren geradewegs über die Klippe geschlittert. (Keine Zeit umzukehren)

 

Wilsons Hand in seinem Nacken zog ihn zu sich und es war alles an Antwort das er gebraucht hatte. Nein, es war nicht nur er. Sie waren beide herein gefallen; Wilson hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit seinen Charme anzuwerfen, bevor sie sich erneut küssten.

 

Ein sehr animierter, feuchter Kuss: Sie hätten auch ebenso gut Teenager sein können die alles zu schnell taten, weil sie alles auf einmal wollten. House wusste nicht was dagegen sprach. Er war gierig: Er wollte alles.

 

Doch es war auch offensichtlich das sie das noch nie getan hatten. Beine, Arme, Hände und dazwischen ihre sich aneinander drängenden Körper die sich so ähnlich waren, das es furchteinflößend erschien. Wilsons Hand hatte einen Weg unter sein T-Shirt gefunden, was ihn _erschauern_ (ja, erschauern, im klischeehaften Sinne) ließ und er sich enger an ihn preßte, ihre Hüftknochen unangenehm aneinanderstießen.

 

Sie küssten sich immer noch und der Sauerstoffmangel machte ihn schwindelig und kopflos. Er preßte seine Hüften nieder, wo er Wilsons Schwanz spüren konnte.

 

Mit seiner rechten Hand stützte er sich auf der Couch ab, die Finger in den Bezug des Sofas vergraben, während die andere Hand Knopf für Knopf für Knopf öffnete. Und darunter Haut. House hinterließ rote Abdrücke auf Wilsons Schlüsselbein, auf dem Kragen seines nicht-perfektem weißem Hemdes – lächelte bei dem Gedanken das Julie denken würde das Wilson eine neue Freundin hatte.

 

Für einen Moment drohte er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren als Wilson sein Bein zwischen sich und an Houses Schritt preßte. Es entwickelte sich ein holpriger Rhythmus, der vom vor und zurück Wilsons Hüften bestimmt wurde.

 

Es fühlte sich gut an. So gut sogar das er für einige Zeit den Schmerz in seinem Bein vergessen konnte.

Es dauerte an.

 

Wilsons war... Es gab kein besseres Wort dafür, Wilson war absolut glorreich. House hatte geahnt (ja, vielleicht hatte er sich so etwas oder etwas ähnliches bereits das ein oder andere Mal vorgestellt) das es so sein würde.

 

Entgegen der Gefühle die in ihm aufleuchteten, schlug er ihre Münder aufeinander. Es war alles was er wollte. Wilson unter ihm sank noch tiefer in die Kissen, während er ihm gleichzeitig entgegen kam.

 

Das wird bald aus dem Ruder laufen, dachte ein entfernter etwas amüsierter Teil Houses, der immer geahnt hatte das es mal so enden würde.

Als sich ihre Münder trennten holte Wilson zitternd Luft. Der Lippenstift war verschmirt. Sie hatten ein verdammtes Chaos angerichtet. Es sollte witzig sein, aber House fand nicht den Willen darüber zu lachen.

 

Stattdessen sahen sie sich an.

 

Wilsons Gesicht war weich, nachgiebig. Seine Augen hielten einen Ausdruck von erkennen und erstaunen und House dachte nur _oh scheiße, ist das sein ernst?_

 

Bevor Wilson etwas mehr als Houses Namen hervorbringen konnte hörten sie etwas an der Tür.

 

„Julie.“ brachte Wilson plötzlich hervor und hielt inne. „Verdammt. Sie ist wieder da.“

 

House stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Er verspürte den Wunsch sich einfach weiterhin an Wilson zu drücken, wollte sicherzustellen das er kommen würde, das Wilson kommen würde. House wollte wissen wie Wilson aussah wenn er vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor, wenn er den Kopf zurückwarf und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kam – Julie konnte ihm doch egal sein.

 

Trotzdem stemmte er sich hoch und versuchte seinen Ständer unter Kontrolle zu bringen und verhärtete den Griff um seinen Stock. Er wischte den Lippenstift mit seinem Handrücken ab. Wilson tat es ihm gleich, dann knipste er jedes unnötige Licht aus. Von draußen konnten sie das aneinander schlagen der Schlüssel hören.

 

„James.“ Julie stand in der Tür und House war sich sicher das sie nur so fröhlich war, weil sie glaubte das ihr Sex in Aussicht stand. Ihr Lächeln fiel kläglich in sich zusammen, als sie House sah.

 

Wilson lachte und es klang so schuldig, das House sich nicht wunderte warum Wilson seinen Frauen alles beichtete. „House wollte gerade gehen.“

 

Nein, dachte House grimmig, ich wollte eigentlich gerade _kommen._

 

Wilson sah ihm diese Erwiderung an, denn etwas wie Panik hatte sich für einen Moment in seinem Blick breit gemacht und House wollte Lachen. Julie war auf jeden Fall vollkommen blind für all das. Sie spazierte einfach ins Wohnzimmer, legte ihre zarte Hand auf Wilsons Nacken und küsste seinen immer noch, aber längst nicht mehr so, roten Mund. Sagte, er sollte bald nach kommen und schlenderte dann in Richtung Badezimmer. House erwiderte ihr Gute Nacht nicht.

 

„Ich und meine rechte Hand werden jetzt gehen.“ sagte House in die Stille hinein.

 

Wilson erwiderte nichts. Er rieb sich lediglich den Nacken.

 

House nickte.

 

„Wilson?“

 

Der andere Mann sah auf und konnte den Lippenstift gerade noch auffangen. Damit drehte sich House um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

 

Später lag House in seinem Bett und stellte sich vor wie Wilson im Bad vor dem Spiegel stand, das Wasser der Dusche hinter ihm laut prasselnd auf die Fließen fiel und der Dampf aufstieg – seine linke Hand lag auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens, während seine andere, nicht dominante, rechte Hand, seinen Schwanz umfasst hielt.

 

Seine Augen wären geschlossen. Er würde sich auf die Lippen beißen um keine Geräusche zu machen. Das seltsame Gefühl seiner rechten Hand wäre genug um es hinauszuzögern und er würde fast glauben können das es die Hand von jemand anders war.

 

Lange würde es nicht dauern bis er den Kopf zurück fallen lassen würde und mit einem einzigem langgezogenem Stöhnen zu kommen.

 

Für einen Moment war alles still. Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen. Die Erinnerung von Wilsons Geruch, seinen Lippen, seiner Hand auf seinem Schritt – House Orgasmus hatte ihn überrannt mit dem Gefühl von Verlangen und Unzufriedenheit. Und etwas anderem, etwas gefährlichem, dem er keinen Namen geben konnte.

 

Das Bild Wilsons, wie er mit perfekt ausgemalten Lippen vor ihm gestanden hatte- es war das Bild eines fernen unbekannten Land, etwas das Fernweh auslöste. Während seine Lippen, dieser kleine feminine Teil, etwas bekanntes und beruhigendes bildete, das House wiedererkannte und besänftigte.

 

Er seufzte und schob diese Gedanken hinfort. Es war nur Lippenstift. Es hatte Spaß gemacht. Was wollte er mehr von einem Freitag Abend? Einen Orgasmus durch Wilsons Hand, vielleicht, ja. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

 

Nein, er machte sich keine Sorgen.

 

Wenn man eine Regel erst einmal gebrochen hatte, so war es das nächste Mal sehr viel leichter die Linie zu überschreiten.

 

Das nächste Mal würden sie keinen Lippenstift brauchen.

 

Auch wenn es ein netter Touch war.

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie ein neuer Lippstift.


End file.
